


Hello Hacker!¡

by Rinvii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinvii/pseuds/Rinvii
Summary: Yao is a school drop out and works as a hacker. One day Ivan moves in next to him and suddenly Yao gets dragged out to the real life again. Ivan is friendly, but he's a little suspicious. Yao decides to be careful around the guy.





	Hello Hacker!¡

Yao put down a noodle cup, his eyes fixated on the computer screen in front of him. He was so close. Only a bit more and he would be through. He had been feasting on noodles the past days, not having time to make himself a proper meal. Yao found health and proper meals important, but he was also a hard worker. Or, he put his health after the work others needed him to do. He had no complaints as he earned well and what he was doing helped him survive. He’d be sitting alone at the streets, most likely starving, if he didn’t risk a bit of his health for this job.

The sound of typing from the tastature filled the dark room. All light to see in the apartment was the little of light that managed to get through the curtains and the light from the computer screen. It was so near complete. Yao typed the last few codes and he had it. The information he had worked to achieve for the past days was finally there. He could sell it and earn a bunch. 

Yao leaned back against the wall, letting a relieved sigh out. He could take some days off. He could go out and eat or make himself some.. decent meals. He could sleep in his bed instead of resting against the wall after hours in front of the computer. He could go outside. Outside. Yao stood up and walked over to the only window in his apartment. He pushed up the curtain to see sunlight. It seemed like morning. He could sleep away the rest of the day and still have the night to do something useful. The decision was made and he started his journey towards the bed in the corner of his apartment. It really wasn’t much in there. His apartment was literally only one big room, plus the bathroom. The kitchen was in the corner opposite of the apartment door and the bed was in the same corner as the kitchen just on the opposite side. 

Yao sat down on the bed ready to lay down and sleep. He was in his casual wear, an oversized t-shirt and shorts. He wasn’t planning to change as 1, he wasn’t going out any time soon and 2, he was tired and was not doing more than needed of him. Yao laid down on the bed and shut his eyes. Life felt peaceful. He really had nothing against his job. He could take as much break as he wanted and always after hard work he would get the amazing feeling of a good rest after so much hard work. Working as a hacker really was great.

Suddenly his relief of rest was interrupted by the sound of his door bell. He opened his eyes a tad bit annoyed. He had no business with anyone at this point of day. His relatives should be at school and they were always polite enough to text him before coming over. He had no one that whatsoever should have been there. Being polite was important either way so Yao hesitantly got himself up from bed again. He could at least see who it was before getting annoyed. 

Yao opened the door. Sunlight hit him and he had to adjust to the light quickly. After blinking a few times he looked to see who the visitor was. He could immediately tell he had never seen this person in his life. The man was tall and seemed to have a big body unlike Yao himself. The man’s hair was blonde and his eyes violet. Yao forced a friendly smile, “hello, may I help you?” Yao said it in the kindest tone he could manage. God he was tired. He prayed this conversation wouldn’t last long.

“Hello miss, is it correct Yao Wang lives here?” the man answered in a sweet tone.

Yao furrowed his brows, annoyance welling up in him again, “yes.. That would be me..” he tried to stay polite, but being misgendered really wasn’t something Yao enjoyed. He rather hated it.

The stranger looked surprised, but then he suddenly had a childlike smile, “stupid me. I thought Yao Wang was a male.” Words couldn't describe how Yao felt towards that.

“I am a male. Now is there anything you needed?” 

“I’m Ivan and I just moved in next to you some days ago. I’m going to school today since I’m done packing out. I was told there’s a student that lived next to me. Thought it would be nice going to school together~”

Realisation suddenly hit Yao. Yao had become a school drop out, having seen no reason to continue as he was too busy with his work, but he had never registered out of the school. He had just been skipping school days for half a year now, he never really quit. “Uhm, I don’t really go to school anymore.. I’ll sign out today.”

Ivan’s eyes went up in surprise again, but that sweet smile came back once more, “silly you. School is important, now come on,” Ivan took a hold of Yao’s hand and pulled him out and started dragging him along. Yao was surprised, utterly shocked. They had just met and Ivan was already dragging him around like they had been childhood friends of some sort.

“Hey, Ivan was it? Could you let go? I’m not properly dressed for school, the apartment door isn’t locked and you’re dragging me around barefoot!” Ivan stopped up immediately, but kept his grip on Yao’s arm. He looked down at Yao’s feet, “how dumb of me. I suppose I should make up for it.” Yao could agree to that. It only soundend fair that Ivan would make up for it. The ground disappeared from Yao’s feet and he got lifted up. What was Ivan doing. Ivan simply changed the way of holding Yao so he now was carrying him bridal style, “Yao has to be carried like this now. You can piggy back at school once i put down my backpack somewhere. And what you’re wearing is no issue. Just don’t tricks around so your boo- chest shows~” the last one was a quick save. Yao looked annoyed at Ivan “I would rather walk on my own or have you put me down please” Ivan shook his head and started walking off to school again. This was going to be a long and tiring day of school.

Ivan had carried Yao safely to school, but with a few weird looks from fellow students. Yao had managed to fall asleep in Ivan’s arms. The past few days without much rest was working in on him. Ivan looked down to find Yao asleep and he chuckled quietly for himself. The short moment of adoration was ruined as a blonde guy ran over, “Dude! Is that Yao?” The american accent was too clear. Too annoying.

“Shh. He’s sle- good morning Yao~” 

Yao opened his eyes, only to see Ivan and his old classmate Alfred looking down at him. He quickly realised he had been carried to school, sleeping in Ivan’s arms. It wasn’t hard to realise. He sat up and jumped out of Ivan’s arms. His feet hit the ground and he remembered he was barefoot, “carrying me was not necessary Ivan” Yao said, trying to preserve his annoyance.

“Woah, you forced him here? That’s so cool. I can’t remember last time he came to school. Nice to see you again buddy! You completely dropped contact with me.” 

Ivan raised a brow at Alfred, “I think force is a harsh word. I’d rather say brought him along.” he turned to look at Yao again, smiling to him, “I don’t think Yao should skip school after all”

Yao rolled his eyes, “well I’m going home again. I’m not even dressed properly..” he fixed the sleeve of his t-shirt that was falling down over his shoulder. Oversized clothes were great, but not for school. 

“What?? Hell no dude! You’re gonna come to class with us!” Alfred quickly grabbed Yao’s arm and started pulling him along. Yao was certain he had marks now from both Ivan and Alfred. They bought gripped his arm too tightly the times they did it.

Yao ended up in class. He had to sit next to Ivan since he had no spot in the classroom anymore. The teacher had thought he had quit school. Yao had believed the same. He sank down on his desk, too tired to deal with class. He needed caffeine if he was going to stay awake. 

Yao looked over at Ivan. Why Ivan had brought him there was still a mystery. Did Ivan have any intention behind it? Maybe they knew each other after all. Yao found himself thinking through all this until suddenly. Blank.

He passed out in the middle of class.


End file.
